Pillow Talk
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: What do you Love about me' Ed asked lazily [boy love...sap  and lots of it Happy BDay JJ! as belated as this gift is.


_**Disclaimer:**__ I dont own, you dont sue, right?_

_**Summary:**__ 'What do you Love about me?' Ed asked lazily [boy love...sap - and lots of it Happy B-Day JJ!! (as belated as this gift is)._

_**Authors Notes:**__ Stars, will someone slap me? I take so long when it comes to gifts, and I feel so slack. Love you JJ! loves_

_Also, if you would like __a warning about the level of sap in this fic this is it. I use the word 'love' more then forty times. And im not joking. __Its also short... I can't write elongated sap but I had to try, mwahaha._

_Love,_

_Jaffa_

_xoxo_

**x.o.x.o**

**Pillow Talk **

"What do you love about me?" Ed asked lazily, as his eyes drifted closed.

The arms wrapped around his waist twitched slightly, "to many things to list," came the reply in Envy's playful voice.

"Try? Please?"

Lips pressed against the alchemists neck softly, before they pulled back as Envy yawned.

"I love your ass," the addmitance came with a teasing squeeze to the mentioned area, but before he could be scolded - or possably smacked in the side of the head with that damn automail fist - he returned his arms to their embrace and continued, "I love your smile, and your hair. I love your determination, your temper and the way you look so damn sexy when your pissed off."

The lips pressed again, feeling the heat from Ed's blush.

"I love your voice when it yells, and even more when it whispers to me," Envy assured him, "I love the way you wear your scars and make them beautiful, the way you use your automail as though its easy. I love the way you trust me enough to fall asleep first, and bare your back to me as though I couldn't kill you. I love the way your lips feel, the way your mouth tastes, and the way you only let _me_ know that."

Ed shivered underneath the promises whispered into his neck.

"I love that you saved me, and the way you've never stopped saving me. I love that you never let anyone get you down, and you never let me win an argument just because I want to," Envy was slurring his words now, exhastion clear in his voice, "I love the way we can argue for hours, and in minutes we'll have made up perfectly. I love the way when I hit you, you hit me back. I love..." another yawn broke through, "I love knowing that you tell everyone all about me, and kiss me in public, even though Mustang teases you for it. I love that you never just fix the things I smash, you make me pick up the peices and clean the mess - and I love how you get me to do it."

Envy nuzzled into his lovers neck, relishing in the gorgeous heat and the tickle of Ed's long golden hair against his face, "I love that I can love you, and I love that you can love me."

"I love you," Ed whispered, gripping the arm around his waist.

"Love you too," Envy agreed, as though he haden't just been saying that anyway. He paused in his nuzzling then, and asked, "what do you love about me?"

"Everything," Ed breathed.

The homunculus pouted, "C'mon, you gotta do better then that."

"I love your eyes," the alchemist gave in, "I love your skin, your hair, your lips. I love that your an asshole, and you don't care. I love that when I yell 'harder' you go harder. I love that we can stay in bed for days and you still don't want me to leave for work. I love that you hate milk. I love the way you talk when you think i'm asleep."

Envy started in surprise at that last one, but Ed was shifting and soon he found himself face-to-face with his sneaky chibi.

"I love that you let me save you, and the way you saved me without even knowing it. I love that you tease me, and let me have my revenge. I love that you never go to far, bite to hard, say to much or hold out to long," Ed was searching violet eyes now, and he was sliding his arms around the other mans shoulders, "I love the hickeys you give me, and the way you give them to me. I love how you never let me shower alone, even when showering is all we do. I love burning cookies with you, and eating them anyway. I love how you never tease Al to much, and never pick on him about Fletcher."

Pressing there lips together, Ed let his older lover deepen it and returned the tender assault before he pulled back to breath, and panting, he continued his confession.

"I love that nothing could ever make me stop loving you, and that you would never stop loving me," Ed promised, "I love that your with me, and im with you, and that we're in love."

Long and lazy kisses took over, they were slow but close together, until one blurred into one another, and slowly drifted down to nothing but the brush of lips on lips and then to nothing but their embrace.

"Envy?" Ed whispered, before he had fully fallen asleep.

"If you say 'love' one more time..."

Ed slowly shook his head, although the guesture was small and followed by a yawn, "what do you hate about me?"

Envy concidered, and just as Ed's eyes drifted closed again, he pressed his lips against the alchemists temples, "I hate that you think I still could."

**x.o.x.o**


End file.
